


One Year

by Soar319



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Celebrations, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memories, it's mainly lucio and reaper, its brief mentions, others are more of a mention, overwatch got a group chat to talk w/ each other on, there's other ships but mostly just lucio and reaper, they get a house together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soar319/pseuds/Soar319
Summary: One year has passed since Overwatch disbanded and world peace was finally achieved. Gabriel decides to celebrate with some breakfast in bed for his audio medic, recalling memories of their life together.





	One Year

One year has passed since Overwatch disbanded and world peace was finally achieved.

He could remember everybody packing up their belongings and things, trying to stuff everything they've brought over to Watchpoint back into a suitcase or two. Weapons were all dismantled and stored away into special cases, biotic and medical kits given to Angela as she planned to travel to various hospitals around the world to donate. Anything that was given when the base started like the pillows and sheets were all stored away in case they ever needed to revive Watchpoint, a section being donated as well.

Sombra and Hana set up a giant group chat for everybody, personally customizing it for any heroes that had difficulty with the base design. Exchanging phone numbers and promising to stay in touch, they all went their separate ways, resting in different countries and different continents. Though they no longer lived together, they still would try to celebrate holidays together, the group chat always busy when somebody's birthday hit. It was always funny with the time differences, some celebrating when others were right about to go to sleep. They kept each other updated in their life, from the scientific breakthroughs Mei reached to Bastion's first patch of blooming flowers.

Gabriel groaned as he heard his phone pinging messages over and over, blinking wearily in the dark room; managing to locate it on the nightstand, he swiped open the messages, smiling as he read the incoming texts. Fareeah sent a selfie of her lying next to a sleepy but smiling Angela, the two making a heart with their hands. Mako had sent a picture of the giant breakfast he made in honor of today, the background showing a blurry Jamie in what Gabriel could only guess seconds away from devouring and ruining the nicely placed breakfast. Scrolling up, he could see messages from Genji and Zenyatta in Nepal, the two standing outside the Shambali Monastery holding up two peace signs, eight if counting Zenyatta's other arms.

Ah, he wasn't going to fall asleep again easily. Might as well get up.

Moving the blankets gently aside and shuffling into his slippers, Gabriel watched as the chat filled with pictures and messages of the heroes talking about how they can't believe it has been one year, some sending breakfast pictures while others sent dinner. Tugging on a pair of sweatpants and putting on a hoodie quietly, he looked to the bed and carefully adjusted the blinds, letting the first rays of sunlight shine onto the right side of the bed where his sweet audio medic slept.

He still couldn't believe that out of everybody, Lúcio chose him.

Sliding on his beanie and taking a selfie with the still-sleeping Lúcio, he made sure the image was pretty before sending in the chat with his own little caption. He opened the bedroom door as quietly as possible, letting it remain half-opened so he won't wake up the DJ. He did stay up quite late trying to finish up his album, Gabriel finding him asleep at his table with a cup of cold coffee at three in the morning. After a little bit of coaxing, he managed to bring Lúcio to the bed, him out like a light.

Opening up the fridge, he got out some eggs, butter, and milk, using his foot to close it. He went to the cabinets and took out flour, baking powder, and sugar. Setting them all out on the counter, he got the bowls and measurement tools ready, the kitchen slowly lighting up from the rising sun outside.

One year, and five ever since he met the love of his life.

He read the incoming messages as he fired up the stove, looking at pictures of the Arctic sent by Zarya with Mei in the background waving as he poured the flour in. Measuring the necessary amounts, his shadow hands came to be quite the helpful tool when it was thinking on the same page as him, letting him see the sunset Jesse sent with Hanzo meditating as he whisked everything together.

How time flies… it seemed only like last week when he met Lúcio in the infirmary.

_"Mercy is out at the moment, what's the problem?" Lúcio smiled up at him from his desk, a bit nervous and tense as expected. Gabriel was quite used to the new recruits trodding on eggshells around him, Lúcio's fingers fiddling with the wires on his glove and his skates tapping on the ground to a music he couldn't hear._

_"Just put the healing beam on me for a bit." He grumbled, Lúcio scratching the back of his head._

_"Yeah, uhm… I can't really do that, Mercy is the only one qualified to use Valkyrie equipment, and that includes the caduceus staff." Lúcio said, shrugging. "Maybe I can help a different way? What is your issue?" Taking his glove off, Gabriel showed how the skin was decaying and regenerating, red lines pulsating underneath. Smoke swirled around it, flaking off in bits like ash that faded before it hit the ground._

_"It usually only hurts a little bit. Today, it feels painful." Lúcio took his hand and inspected it over, Gabriel watching as he ran his fingers over his. "I just need something to keep it stable for a bit." Humming in thought, he turned back around, going to his computer and pulling up some musical software. He held up a pair of headphones, colored bright green and yellow._

_"Do you like listening to music?" Gabriel shrugged and took them, putting them on. "Here, sit down!" Giving him his chair, Gabriel sat down as Lúcio pulled out a DJ table, wondering how the hell all of these were supposed to help him. He watched as Lúcio tweaked a few knobs and bars, starting up the song on his computer; he adjusted along the way, a relaxing melody beginning to play through the headphones. "Just relax and listen." Lúcio encouraged, Gabriel closing his eyes and leaning back to try to relax._

_The pain ebbed away slowly, his body unwinding and losing the stiffness once stuck in his muscles. Unlike the healing beam, which just made the pain go away, the music made him feel a warm, comforting sensation throughout. It was gentle and soft, Gabriel almost feeling upset when the song faded to an end. Opening his eyes, he saw Lúcio smiling at him, his body no longer having red lines striking through._

_"What do you think?" Lúcio asked, Gabriel looking down at his hand._

_"... Is there a possible way to listen to this without coming here? I don't want to bother you every time this happens."_

_"Of course! One track coming up, on the house!" Quickly creating the download link and sending it to Gabriel, Lúcio took the headphones back, smiling big. Gabriel felt himself smiling a little bit underneath the mask. "I can probably improve it later on, so check back in a few weeks!"_

_"Thanks."_

_"No problemo! Happy to help!"_

Whisking the batter one last time, he dropped in some chocolate chips, gently mixing and folding them into the batter thoroughly. Lightly oiling the heated pan and pouring a portion in, he looked out the window as he waited for the side to turn golden brown. The pancake sizzled and crackled, the sound music to his ears.

The sun was really beginning to rise, the sky lighting up into a shade of baby blue. He smiled as he saw an owl land on the outside windowsill, tapping on the lock with her beak. Flipping the pancake over and checking that the side was evenly cooked, he let the other sizzle as he unlocked the hatch and opened the windows.

"Good morning, Auditiva." The owl hooted, happily leaning into Gabriel's hand as he scratched her head. Scritching around her neck, she flapped her wings with her eyes closed, Gabriel laughing lightly and moving side. "Come on in, you must've had a fun night hunting." She gave another hoot before flying to her perch, settling down to sleep a little bit. The cold, crisp morning air breezed through the window, Gabriel closing one side of the window to only let a bit in. He could hear Lúcio's frogs croaking outside, most likely hopping about in their pond.

Continuing to make the chocolate-chip pancakes, a neat stack began to form on the plate. He smiled fondly as he remembered the mornings that Lúcio cooked for the team.

_"Blueberry pancakes, comin' right up!" Lúcio yelled, sliding a big stack of blueberry pancakes across the counter. Hana grabbed the plate and set it down on the table right next to the stacks of banana, regular, and chocolate-chip pancakes. Lúcio began to cook up another batch, cutting up some strawberries. "Yo, D, Jamie didn't eat all the whipped cream right?"_

_"Nah, I put the cans in Symmetra's room. You know she won't let him step a meter near her room." Setting the cans down, she got the bottles of syrup and sticks of butter, arranging the condiments in their own little section. Reinhardt was the first to enter the dining room with a mighty yawn and stretch, widening his eyes at the amount of food._

_"Is this breakfast?" He asked enthusiastically, Lúcio laughing and nodding. He topped the next stack with strawberries and jam, Hana setting it down with the others. "Lúcio, you're cooking for an entire army here!" Reinhardt said, laughing heartily._

_"Is that not what Overwatch is?" Lúcio snickered, running the pan under cold water. "You guys gotta keep your strength up! Eat as much as you want, we don't got a shortage!" Reinhardt went to go wake everybody else up with Hana to yell that breakfast was ready, Lúcio getting the last few bowls of fruit set out. Gabriel dragged his feet in with a grumble, Lúcio smiling and skating over with a few taps on the mask. "Good morning, sleepy-head." He received another grumble, Lúcio raising the mask with a raised brow. "Damn, did you get any sleep?"_

_"Don't." Gabriel moved his hand away and put the mask back in place, Lúcio giving him a quick kiss on the nose before he could._

_"Well, I got just the thing to wake you up." Skating over to the kitchen, Lúcio picked up a plate with a neat little stack, holding it out for Gabriel. "Heart-shaped pancakes with blueberries, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup!" He proudly said, Gabriel taking the plate._

_"Cinnamon?"_

_"Cinnamon pancakes, just how you like it." He grinned, Gabriel raising his mask just enough to give Lúcio a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thank you." The rest of the heroes began to pile in, Gabriel leaving to enjoy his breakfast in peace. Biting into it, he smiled, savoring the flavor._

_Lúcio's pancakes might be better than Ana's. Might._

Cutting up some strawberries and decorating them around the plate, he put a dollop of whipped cream on the top stack, sprinkling cinnamon around. He shook the can and sprayed a few more dollops around, topping them with blueberries and raspberries. Finishing it off with powdered sugar, he set it aside, admiring his handiwork for a bit. Going back to the fridge, he grabbed two eggs and bacon, washing the pan out and drying it. Firing up the stove again, he set the strips of bacon on when it became hop, hearing it sizzle. While waiting for the side to be cooked, he took out their bag of coffee beans, activating the coffee machine. Making the coffee on the side, he let it steep as he flipped the strips, crispy as Lúcio liked it. He set it down onto a plate, washing the pan and heating it up to get the eggs going.

How lucky he was to live the rest of his life with Lúcio… He never thought he would get to this moment in time, this chapter in his life. He ran his thumb across the ring on his finger, smiling softly.

_Sitting on the railing on the balcony of the little outside lounge the hotel offered, Dorado's lively atmosphere was winding down. The colorful city's lights began to close one by one, children and adults laughing and saying goodnight to their friends. The last notes of a song faded into the air, Gabriel looking out to the ocean with his hand running over the golden flowers decorated on his guitar. He moved his hand to his pocket, feeling the small box inside; it was still there, good._

_He looked back as he heard the sounds of skates, a bright green light coming into view. Lúcio's face came into view, a big smile on his face as he skated over, head bouncing left and right to the beat of his music. The city was settled down, only the town square's lights still lit._

_"Hey, Gabby!" Lúcio braked at the balcony, swinging his legs over the railing and sitting down. Changing the music to a more calm and relaxing melody, he stretched out, a satisfied smile on his face. "Ooh, romantic spot you chose."_

_"Well, it gives a nice view of the ocean." Gabriel shrugged, idly playing his guitar as he leaned against the column. A few seagulls flew about below near the beach, the moon reflecting across the water. It shimmered and sparkled, a cool breeze passing over them. Gabriel set his mask to the side, taking a deep breath and looking over to Lúcio, who was admiring the night sky. "Hey, Lúlu?"_

_"Yeah?" Lúcio turned to look at him, his smile making Gabriel feel like he was up at cloud nine; the moonlight seemed to cast a silvery glow around him, Gabriel needing to take another deep breath. He can do this. Relax. Amélie, Sombra, and Hana were all telling him to grow a pair, look at Lúcio, and just go for it._

_"You know how we've been dating for a while now?"_

_"Mmhmm, what about it?" Swinging his legs over to fully face Lúcio, he began to play the first few notes, softly singing. He hoped he wasn't mixing up Portuguese with Spanish, as he didn't take all those lessons for nothing; focus, let the words roll off the tongue. It was okay if he messed up a word or two, it was Lúcio that he was singing to. His fingers played across the strings, the guitar melody filling the space around them. Gabriel watched Lúcio's face as he sang, seeing his eyes begin to water near the end of the song._

_Was Lúcio crying? Is he singing something wrong?_

_"G-Gabriel…" Playing the last note and letting it echo into the air, Gabriel set the guitar against the column, getting off of the railing. The seagulls cawed faintly in the distance, the ocean waves lapping up against the beach._

_"I'm the epitome of death, and yet, you brought life and happiness into my life. You let me return back to my hobbies, letting me pick up my music once again. Though we have our differences, we always made it work. I wish to hear your wonderous music forever, to be at your side through the next stage in life. I would like to follow you step by step through life, facing challenges and celebrating events together. So, Lúcio Correia dos Santos..." Kneeling down on one knee, Gabriel took the small box out, opening it up. "Will you m-"_

_"YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO ASK!" Gabriel widened his eyes as Lúcio practically launched himself off the railing, tackling him onto the ground with a giant hug. "YES!" Lúcio screamed excitedly, squeezing Gabriel tightly._

_He said yes._

_He said yes…!_

_"Y… Yes?" Lúcio laughed, ignoring the messy tears streaming down his cheeks as he nodded frantically, kissing whatever part of Gabriel's face he could reach. A giant, almost stupid-grin was on him, Gabriel feeling himself smile big as well. It was a little difficult to get the ring on Lúcio's finger with how much he was bouncing around, finally managing to slide it on after holding his hand still. Pulling him in, Gabriel laid a passionate kiss upon his new fiancé, the two laughing into the starry night, happy tears and stifled giggles filling the air._

_That night, Lúcio's social media blew up with the picture of him with the ring, hundreds of thousands of comments spamming hearts and congratulations. Hana, in no less than two minutes after he posted the tweet, barged into his room screaming with joy as Lena followed short, begging Lúcio to share every detail of the proposal. Lúcio laughed as they held up his hand with the silver ring, beginning to describe how it went down. Sombra was no different, flinging open the door to Gabriel's room with Amélie in tow, the two popping a champagne bottle to celebrate as Gabriel groaned, but still smiled and enjoyed a glass._

Flipping the two eggs and removing the mold, he smiled as he saw the heart-shape wasn't disturbed. Sliding it onto the plate with the bacon carefully, he got Lúcio's frog mug, pouring a cup of fresh coffee. Finally cutting up some fruit for a little fruit salad, Gabriel loaded everything onto a tray with legs, making sure it was positioned pleasantly. A plate of pancakes, some eggs and bacon, a little bowl of fruit salad, and a mug of hot coffee. Setting the utensils on top of the neatly folded napkins, he smiled at the display, picking it up and heading back to the bedroom.

The sun was fully up by now, rays of light shining into the house. Little dust particles floated in the beams, shimmering lightly. Even after an entire year, it was still surreal to Gabriel how… how peaceful the world was without missions to do, without training and combat days, without the threat of being attacked hovering over them 24/7. Instead of mornings of needing to spring out of bed at six sharp, grabbing his shotguns to get rid of enemies on base or scouting around the area for potential dangers, he got crisp and cool morning air and birds chirping their heart out. His owl was snoozing away happily snuggled on her perch as Lúcio's frogs were beginning their songs, the neighborhood nice and peaceful.

A quiet and relaxing life, after years upon years of chaos, missions, stress, and danger.

He could get used to this…

Walking through the house, Gabriel gazed around, remembering the day they bought the house together. It was a few weeks after Lúcio's third world tour, both of them wanting to finally settle down.

_"How about this one? It's on the outskirts of the city, so getting there wouldn't be too hard, but it's far away enough for some peace and quiet." Lúcio read over the house description, Gabriel pointing out a few of the qualities that he particularly liked about the place, mainly the backyard. "I think some relaxation is needed after Overwatch and all of your tours."_

_"Yeah… yeah, that sounds like what we need." Looking up the house address, they planned a visit to check it out and see if they liked it._

_It was perfect._

_The house tour went spectacularly, Lúcio imagining which room would be what, tugging on Gabriel's sleeve excitedly when he saw the pond outside. Gabriel liked how quiet the neighborhood was, a most welcome change from Overwatch and Los Angeles. After filling out the paperwork and buying everything to make the house theirs, the next month was spent decorating, designing, and painting it from top to bottom. While it was strenuous work, they had as much fun as possible with it._

_Lúcio painted his logo as a joke along the edges of the bedroom wall, Gabriel too lazy to paint over them. He painted little owls along the doorway to the bathroom, Lúcio shrugging and leaving them be. They had an argument over whether or not they should get carpets that match the drapes, painted one room with splats of various colors after a little paint fight, and tested for a week how much soundproofing does the studio room need so the neighbors won't complain when Lúcio gets an idea at four in the morning._

_Gabriel's shadow hands were incredibly useful when it came to moving, able to dust higher areas and wraithing in and out of tight spaces to clean every nook and cranny. He could carry multiple tools at a time when they needed to construct furniture, though half of the time they just commissioned Torbjörn to make it. Lúcio was in charge of designing and decorating, moving in heavy furniture and speakers. With advice from Hana and a little bit from Satya, he furnished each room, quite a bit of the covering being frog-patterned. The house was fixed up to be their house._

_Gabriel flopped down onto their bed once everything was done, Lúcio doing the same._

_"Man, that was tiring."_

_"What's next on the list?"_

_"Cleaning the bathrooms."_

_"Oh god, save me. Can we ask Roadhog for a gas mask or two?"_

Easing open the door with his foot, Gabriel walked in and set the tray on the nightstand. He drew back the pastel green curtains, opening up the blinds. Lúcio groaned a little and opened his eyes, the frown immediately gone when he saw Gabriel.

"Rise and shine, mi amor." Sleepily smiling, Lúcio sat up with a yawn, blinking as he smelled breakfast. Looking over to the nightstand, his eyes widened, Gabriel smiling and setting the tray down in front of Lúcio with a kiss on the cheek.

"Gabby…!"

"It's been a year since we got to live this peaceful life and five since I met you in the infirmary." Gabriel said, holding out his phone; the group chat was lively, Efi sending a selfie with Orisa making a peace sign. "I thought it would be nice to start the day off with some breakfast in bed."

"Wow..." Wiping away a small tear from the corner of his eye, Lúcio encouraged Gabriel to get back onto the bed to join him, giggling as he managed to boop his nose with some whipped cream. Gabriel rolled his eyes but smiled, wiping it off with his finger to eat it. Lúcio laughed at the heart-shaped eggs, insisting that Gabriel eats one half. Sharing the pancakes and fruit, Lúcio chewed as he typed away into the group chat, Hana starting up a big group call. Everybody had their cameras on, Lúcio setting the video to a holographic screen so he wouldn't have to hold it.

Sombra and Amélie waved from Paris, Ana and Reinhardt in Germany. Lena was lounging on the couch with Emily, the two excitedly waving at the camera as well with a giggle. Bastion only had the camera facing outwards, so they saw his flourishing garden, everybody congratulating him on Ganymede's new chicks. Gabriel smiled as he watched Lúcio happily chat with everybody, the call, as always, a bit chaotic with everybody trying to talk at once. Satya came in briefly on her break from building, everybody giving her a hearty welcome.

Running a finger over their rings, they listened as everybody started recalling stories on base, such as the time Bastion could only beep squeaky noises or when everything was moved to the lower shelves because of Torbjörn, a classic being Morrison having Hello Kitty stickers plastered all over his visor. There was the time when the storage closet was filled with Pachimaris because according to Hana and Genji, a storage closet was meant for storage, and they needed a place to put all their plushies. Lúcio laughed with everything, sipping his coffee with a happy sigh. Resting his head on Gabriel's shoulder, the conversations turned more to how everybody was doing, achievements and accomplishments listed out.

A life with his sweet frog, peaceful and with his friends, without the worry of missions, war, or attacks…

He could get used to this.

Yeah… he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Been kind of in a writer's block lately with the multi-fics, so I'm doing rewrites to at least be writing instead of staying at a standstill. This was originally on my Tumblr for Luciper Week, the title being "Domestic". A fluffy one-shot, one of my favorite styles of writing being revisiting memories and flashbacks as the character does something in the present. 
> 
> Also the Reaper/Lúcio tag needs more fucking fluff and if nobody's delivering on that guess I gotta do it myself.


End file.
